Eu Quero Só Você
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Estudante do 3º ano vê-se numa vida complicada após a perda de uma pessoa querida e o fim de um relacionamento poucos dias depois. Achava que sua vida parava ali, mas uma pessoa lhe mostra o verdadeiro significado de continuar vivendo.
1. Não me deixe!

_**Cap.1- Não me deixe!**_

**D**ezoito de março. Uma estudantes do terceiro ano do colegial está prestes a fazer seus tão esperados dezoito anos. Seu nome é Haruno Sakura. Na escola ela é considerada uma das garotas mais lindas e cobiçadas por causa de sua aparência exótica de raros cabelos rosa e olhos num tom de verde mais escuro. É também uma garota de personalidade difícil, sendo muito teimosa, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhosa, amorosa, gentil, brincalhona e muito sensível.

Namora Sabaku no Gaara há cinco meses. Para ela, tem sido muito bom os momentos que tem passado com ele, viajando de vez em quando nos finais de semana.

Agora, ela olhava de minuto em minuto para o relógio pregado na parede em cima da lousa. Para sua sorte, falta apenas vinte minutos para ir embora. Não suportava aquela classe apesar do pequeno número de vinte e cinco alunos, sendo noventa e nove por cento da sala mulheres.

-Ei Sakura, pare de ficar olhando tanto para esse relógio.

-Ah Ino, me deixa vai.

Ino era uma das únicas amigas que Sakura tinha naquela sala. Como ela, não suporta as pessoas daquela sala, por sempre querendo ser melhor do que o outro em tudo e muitas vezes sempre falando mal pelas costas, mas é claro que tinha suas exceções.

-Só me diz uma coisa, porque você está assim com tanta pressa?

-É aniversário da minha mãe. Eu estou ansiosa para dar o presente pra ela.

-E posso saber que presente é esse?

-Nossa Ino, como você é curiosa hein?

-Não sou não. Me fala, fala, fala i.i

-E depois você diz que não é curiosa. –Sakura estava se aproveitando da situação, mas resolveu não ficar mais judiando da amiga –Mas tudo bem eu te falo.

-Eba! E então, o que é?

-Um pingente e um par de brincos.

-Tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar. E o Gaara? Ele não vai com você?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Não falei com ele esses dias.

-Por que Sakura? Vocês brigaram de novo? –perguntou, começando a ficar curiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada

-Não. Ele apenas disse que estava cansado por causa do treino de basquete.

O som do sinal ecoou por todo o corredor, anunciando o término das aulas naquele dia. Sakura saiu correndo, estava contente imaginando a cara que sua mãe faria ao ver o presente que ela mesma comprara. Estava quase chegando em sua casa quando diminuiu os passos, andando agora sem nenhum ruído, prestando atenção ao seu redor. Havia ambulância parada em frente sua casa. Sua vizinha Hinata – que por sinal era muito sua amiga – correu até ela, desesperada.

-Sakura-san!

-Hinata? O que aconteceu aqui?

-Sua mãe... –a garota agora estava com as mãos apoiada nos joelhos –Sua mãe passou mal.

-O que ela tem?

-Ela sofreu um infarto. Agora estão levando ela para o hospital.

Choque total. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, sua mãe estava prestes a ir para o hospital e justo hoje no dia de seu aniversário. Ela não tinha mais ninguém além de sua mãe, todos seus parentes faleceram por causa de alguma doença ou acidente e seu pai morrera quando ainda era criança.

"_Não... não pode ser... primeiro meu pai, agora... Isso não pode estar acontecendo!"_

Antes que a ambulância fechasse as portas ela subiu para ir de acompanhante com a mãe deitada na maca, segurando fortemente sua mão. No hospital, colocaram-na deitada na cama, com alguns aparelhos ligados e por sorte conseguiram reanimá-la um pouco.

-Sa-Sakura...

-Mãe! Não fale, a senhora precisa descansar agora.

-Não... eu sinto que não passo de hoje...

-Não fale mais nada, por favor. –seus olhos estavam começando a se encherem de lágrimas

-Seja uma boa menina...

-Não, por favor, não me deixe!

-Desculpe, não consigo resistir mais... –seus olhos fecharam-se e a cabeça tombou para o lado

O aparelho começou a apitar insistentemente e os médicos correram para o quarto tentando fazer de tudo para salvá-la e Sakura chorava desesperadamente a cada segundo que passava e sua mãe não reagia.

-Sinto muito, mas não conseguimos fazer mais nada por ela.

-NÃO!

Sakura gritou o máximo que conseguiu e como estava fraca por não ter comido nada desde que saiu da escola e mais por causa do nervosismo que sentia acabou desmaiando ali mesmo no quarto.

_**Continua...**_

_**Confesso que esse primeiro capítulo foi um pouquinho complicado na hora de escrever, espero que não tenha ficado confuso, apesar de ter achado que corri um pouquinho em algumas partes n.n**_


	2. Viver? Para quê?

_**Cap.2- Viver? Para quê?**_

**T**rês dias se passaram desde a morte da mãe. Sakura entrou em um estado de depressão, não comia nada o dia inteiro e não falava com ninguém, até mesmo não estava indo para a escola esses dias, deixando Ino e Hinata preocupadas.

Estava no cantinho do seu quarto sentada no chão gelado abraçando as próprias pernas e com a cabeça deitada nelas, e, a porta do aposento estava trancada com chave. Seus olhos estavam ardendo de tanto chorar, mas não conseguia parar. Sentia-se sozinha naquele momento, um vazio que suas amigas não iriam conseguir preencher tão cedo. Por que tinha que ter acontecido aquilo? O que ela tinha feito para merecer isso? Essas eram algumas das perguntas que surgiam em sua mente e todas sem resposta alguma.

Lembrava-se de quando era criança, quando era feliz. Ou era pelo menos isso que achava. Por um momento veio em sua mente a noite em que perdera seu pai.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Dez horas da noite, uma garotinha de apenas oito anos acordava de um sono profundo com uma gritaria vindo da sala. Levantou-se da cama com cuidado, sem fazer ruído algum ficando apenas nas pontas dos pés para que não fosse percebida. Andou até a sala e viu mais uma das constantes brigas entre seus pais. Ficou escondida atrás da porta de madeira, apenas observando com cuidado e escutando tudo atentamente.

-Eu já estou cansada! Estou cansada de você chegar tão tarde assim.

-Você não tem que ficar falando que horário eu devo chegar ou não. E além do mais...

-CHEGA! ESTOU CANSADA DE TUDO ISSO! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ANDA ME TRAINDO. POR QUÊ? EU TE AMO!

-Eu não tenho que te dar explicações.

-Claro que tem. Eu sou sua esposa e me deve uma explicação. O que eu fiz pra você fazer isso comigo, hein? O quê?

-CALA A BOCA MULHER! VOCÊ É MUITO IRRITANTE!

A mulher de apenas vinte e oito anos desabou de joelhos no chão em meio às lágrimas que saíam do seu rosto sem parar. Não entendia o porquê de ele ter chamado-a de irritante. Será que ele não tinha noção do quanto aquelas palavras a machucavam profundamente, que doía seu coração e sua alma por dentro por causa daquelas palavras frias?

Ele apenas olhava a mulher chorando no chão e não se sentia culpado por isso. Disse o que achava dela, já fazia um ano e meio que a achava extremamente irritante. Virou-se de costas e começou a andar, indo em direção ao quarto. Ela percebeu que ele estava se afastando, então apenas olhou-o e começou a falar, fazendo-o parar onde estava.

-Aonde você vai?

-Vou embora daqui. Não agüento ficar mais um minuto se quer aqui. Só de ver você me irrita. E vou levar Sakura comigo.

-O quê? Você não vai levar a minha filha daqui. Eu te proíbo de fazer isso. Não vou permitir que você leve-a para morar com uma qualquer que você anda saindo.

-Então você já sabia que tenho outra. Ótimo, então não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui.

-ÓTIMO, VAI EMBORA! SUMA DAQUI.

Ele apenas continuou andando para o quarto para fazer as malas. Depois de meia hora estava de malas prontas, saiu da casa sem dizer se quer nenhuma palavra e entrou no carro. A mulher apenas via-o saindo com o carro através da janela da sala, ainda estava chorando, só que desta vez de raiva e a pequena Sakura apenas continuava no mesmo lugar que antes, chorando baixinho por causa da discussão. A mãe de Sakura tinha apenas um pensamento em mente naquele momento:

"_Espero que sofra um acidente e morra!" _

No dia seguinte, ficou sabendo através de uma vizinha – mãe de Hinata – que o agora "ex" marido havia sofrido um acidente de carro de madrugada e acabou morrendo na hora. Sentiu-se por um instante um sentimento de culpa, nunca tinha desejado mal a ninguém, ele foi a única pessoa que sentira realmente raiva, ódio e agora iria fazer de tudo para cuidar de Sakura sem que ela chegasse a saber que ela desejou a morte do próprio marido.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Ergueu a cabeça olhando para o quarto todo. Paredes, móveis... até que sua atenção prendeu-se na porta. Fazia três dias que estava trancada naquele quarto, não abrira nenhuma vez nem para Ino ou Hinata. Levantou-se e virou a chave e abriu a porta logo em seguida e antes que saísse do quarto, escutou o telefone tocar e resolveu atendê-lo.

-_Alô._

_-Sakura._

_-Oi Gaara._

_-Eu soube o que aconteceu com sua mãe e sinto muito, mas não foi por isso que estou te ligando._

_-Então...?_

_-Quero terminar._

_-Por quê...?_

_-Por dois motivos. Primeiro estou gostando de outra pessoa e segundo... você é irritante. Me desculpe._

Tinha ficado sem palavras. Fora a primeira vez que Gaara lhe dissera que a achava irritante. A lembrança que havia lembrado agora pouco de seu pai chamar sua mãe de irritante naquela noite a fez se sentir triste e ao mesmo tempo com raiva. Escutou apenas o telefone sendo desligado por ele, coisa que ela nem se importou e então olhou para o relógio que marcava dez e meia da noite.

Andava por ruas escuras, sabia que naquele momento era muito difícil passar alguém. Parou em frente a uma ponte e ficou debruçada nela, olhando o rio, que não era raso.

"_Não vejo mais porque estou aqui. Minha mãe se foi, Gaara terminou comigo..."_

Não queria saber de mais nada e à medida que olhava cada vez mais para o rio e para a lua cheia, subiu na ponte. Estava pronta para se jogar, terminar com sua vida de uma vez por todas.

-Adeus a todos que um dia amei.

Tomou impulso, mas não conseguiu pular, pois sentiu seu pulso ser segurado e sendo puxada para o chão.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Olhou para o rapaz que a impedira de se matar. Um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos ônix, com um rosto extremamente sério e lindo e tinha um corpo muito bonito. Apesar disso, não gostou nenhum pouco de ele ter-la impedido.

-Me deixa em paz!

-Tirar sua vida não vai adiantar nada.

-Não diga como se você soubesse de tudo.

-Você é Haruno Sakura, certo? Sou amigo de Hyuuga Neji, irmão de Hyuuga Hinata. Me chamo Uchiha Sasuke. Eu sei muito bem como você se sente, mas se matar não vai resolver nada.

-Hum... você tem cara de ser um garoto bem intrometido.

-O QUÊ? Escuta bem garota, eu sei como é a dor que você está sentindo nesse momento, mas... se quiser falar comigo pode ir na casa de Hinata. Eu vou lá quase todos os dias à tarde.

-E por que eu iria Uchiha?

-Porque eu quero tentar te ajudar.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Devo confiar em você?

_**Cap.3- Devo confiar em você?**_

**D**e manhã, Sakura acordou sem disposição alguma de ir para a escola, mas precisava ir. Ou era isso ou era ficar o dia inteiro trancada no quarto e chorando por causa dos acontecimentos recentes.

Vestiu-se o uniforme típico, fez pequenos cachos no seu cabelo e comeu alguma coisa rapidamente. No caminho estava pensativa, não sabia mais o que fazer, ficava se lembrando de noite, passada daquele garoto... Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Por que... Por que ele quer tanto me ajudar? Não entendo isso..."_

Acabou chegando na escola um pouco mais cedo do que de costume e teve uma surpresa: Uchiha Sasuke estava à sua frente, conversando com Neji. Ele havia dito noite passada que era amigo de Neji, mas não se lembrava de tê-lo visto alguma vez na escola. Levou um pequeno susto quando sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro.

-Sakura! Você viu aquele garoto conversando com o Neji? Ele não é lindo? –perguntou Ino, ficando bem ao meu lado

-É...

-Sakura? Está tudo bem? Sakura acorda! –disse ela, passando as mãos em frente dos olhos de Sakura, que parecia ter ficado em transe

-Hã? Ah desculpe, Ino. É que acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa.

Ino iria ter conseguido falar alguma coisa, se não fosse pelo sinal de entrada. A loira odiava mentalmente o sinal, tinha pouco tempo para colocar o papo em dia literalmente. Saíram andando rumo à sala de aula, e ela acabou percebendo que a amiga que antes estava com uma expressão neutra, acabou ficando com uma expressão triste. Olhou para o lado, vendo o motivo: Gaara estava beijando Karin. A rosada apressou seus passos e ela fez o mesmo, tentando acompanhá-la sem tirar os olhos do "mais novo casal" e pôde ver que depois que se separaram do beijo, Karin deu um sorriso direcionado à Sakura, o que acabou irritando a loira profundamente, mas preferiu deixar como estava, afinal foi ele que quis terminar com a amiga e não adiantaria de nada se tentasse fazer alguma coisa.

Chegando na sala, sentaram-se em seus lugares. Ino de frente para Sakura. À frente de Ino estava Hinata com Naruto e do lado dele estava Neji. O professor Iruka entrou na sala, colocando suas coisas em cima da mesa, mas não se sentou. Sakura que estava de cabeça baixa até o presente momento, ergueu-a, percebendo esse pequeno detalhe.

-Atenção todos! Antes de começar a aula, queria que vocês conhecessem uma pessoa. –ele disse, olhando para a porta

Um garoto entrou na sala a passos lentos, mostrando despreocupado. Sua expressão fria e enigmática, cabelos e olhos negros e um físico muito atraente havia chamado a atenção de algumas garotas ali presentes, o que o fez fazer uma cara de intediado. Olhou mais atentamente para o lado em direção à janela do lado esquerdo e não viu só Neji e Hinata, mas viu também a pessoa que havia salvado na noite anterior. Deu um meio sorriso.

-Esse é Uchiha Sasuke e ficará conosco a partir de hoje. –dirigiu sua atenção ao garoto –Sasuke você pode escolher aonde quer se sentar, já que a sala tem poucos alunos, então fique à vontade.

-Obrigado.

Ele foi até perto da mesa da primeira fileira, analisando bem os lugares que estavavam vagos. Reparou que a maioria dos lugares vazios, as meninas sorriam torcendo para que ele acabasse se sentando perto de uma delas. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e sorriu ao ver que tinha uma carteira vazia bem aonde queria. Sentou-se, colocando sua mochila em cima da carteira.

-Oi Sakura. –a garota olhou para o rapaz, levemente surpresa

-Sa-Sasuke... O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu? Ora eu vou ficar a partir de hoje estudando aqui. E então...

-O quê? –ela perguntou, confusa

-O que aconteceu com você? Você tá com uma carinha tristinha. –ele disse, colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto dela

-Não... Não é nada. –ela disse, olhando para baixo

-É por causa daquele cara lá não é? Que estava beijando aquela garota.

-Sim... Agora já sei por que ele terminou comigo.

-Sabe Sakura... Acho que você não deve ficar assim por alguém que não vale nada como ele. Você não merece nada disso.

-Por que você está me dizendo essas coisas Sasuke? Não te entendo. –ela disse, ficando um pouquinho nervosa por causa da aproximação dele tão repentina

-Porque eu sei como você se sente e eu quero te ajudar a superar.

-E eu devo confiar em você?

Ele parou por um momento, tirando a mão do rosto dela. Olhou atenteamente nos olhos verdes, que para ele demonstravam tristeza, medo, receio de confiar em alguém novamente. Deu um pequeno sorriso novamente, dessa vez dirigido somente à ela.

-Vou fazer você confiar em mim. Não se preocupe com isso Sakura, porque se depender de mim, você não estará sozinha.

_**Continua...**_

_**Depois de três meses consegui finalmente atualizá-la =) Desculpem pela imensa demora, mas eu estava muito travada nessa fic. E eu queria saber se alguém se habilitaria a me ajudar a continuar a fc? Por que eu sozinha não vou dar conta .**_


	4. Agenda

_**Cap.4- Agenda**_

**S**emanas se passaram e chegou a época em que deixava a grande maioria dos alunos aparantemente nervosos e outros nem tanto: trabalhos e mais trabalhos, quase a maioria para a mesma semana. Era assim que acontecia: Ou você faz ou você está literalmente ferrado.

Por sorte de muitos, grande parte deles eram em duplas, sem o professor precisar escolher pelo aluno. Para Sakura, não fazia tanta diferença com quem fosse fazer, contando que fizesse. Sasuke se oferecera antes que qualquer uma de suas amigas se oferecesse primeiro. Queria por o plano que havia planejado há alguns dias e sabia que agora teria o momento perfeito para isso.

-Sakura, então como iremos fazer com o trabalho de Biologia? A Anko é tão má conosco que deu prazo apenas de uma semana. Precisamos começá-lo logo, não acha?

-Sim, de fato. Se você quiser pode ir lá em casa. Você pode almoçar lá e já o iniciaremos.

O restante das aulas passaram-se rapidamente, já que as últimas eram de Física. Arrumaram as coisas sem pressa e saíram da escola um do lado do outro, sem falar uma palavra. O silêncio permanecia ali, e, Sasuke se sentindo meio incomôdo com isso, resolveu falar algo, quando olhou para cima, reparando no tempo.

-Então... O tempo está mudando, acho melhor nos apressarmos. –falou, olhando para a garota ao seu lado, que continuava apenas olhando para frente

-Não se preocupe com isso, Sasuke, já estamos chegando. E tenho um guarda-chuva aqui caso comesse a chover. –ela disse, indiferente, olhando apenas por alguns segundos para Sasuke para depois olhar para frente novamente

Ficou em silêncio, pensando no que mais poderia falar. Olhou mais uma vez para aquela garota de cabelos rosas e reparou fixamente em seu rosto. Deu para ver nitidamente a tristeza em seus olhos.

"_Por que ela é assim? Eu não entendo..."_

-Sasuke. –escutou a voz dela, saindo de seus pensamentos –Chegamos.

Sua atenção ficou presa com a visão daquela casa. Uma casa grande, com um grande jardim e no fundo havia uma pequena fonte e alguns bancos de mármore. A casa por fora, parecia uma casa antiga por causa dos detalhes que ela possui. Começou a andar atrás de Sakura, prestando muita atenção até aos mínimos e pequenos detalhes. Ao entrarem, ficou de certo modo impressionado, já que por dentro não tinha nada de antigo como por fora. Tinha tudo do mais moderno. Ela parou por um momento, virando apenas o rosto para olhá-lo.

-Sasuke, por favor, não se distraia. Como você pode ver esta casa é consideravelmente grande e você pode acabar se perdendo facilmente.

-Eu? Me perder nessa casa? Você está brincando não é?

-Se você duvida, então tente se perder para ver se estou falando a verdade ou não. –encarou-o, com um olhar pouco amigável

-Er... N-Não... Eu acredito em você, Sakura. –disse, um pouco assustado com as palavras dela e continuaram andando

"_E além de tudo é irritante..."_

Andaram por mais alguns minutos até pararem de frente para uma porta de um tom marrom claro, que ficava no final do corredor do segundo andar. Sakura abriu-a com cuidado, dando passagem primeiramente para que ele entrasse e sentasse na cama.

-Eu irei lá na cozinha fazer alguma coisa para comermos. Não demorarei muito.

-Não se preocupe com isso.

Sakura então saiu de perto da porta para ir novamente pelo longo corredor. Escutou seus passos pela escada e suspirou. Olhou o quarto, prestando atenção em todos os detalhes. Paredes brancas, uma janela média com cortinas em tom rosa e branco, uma escrivaninha, um rack e uma mesa com um computador inteirinho preto. E a cama ficava encostada na parede. Sua atenção ficou atraída por um caderno que estava em cima da escrivaninha. Levantou da cama devagar e ao aproximar-se reparou que era tipo uma agenda.

Sua curiosidade começava a aparecer mais a cada momento em que ficava encarando aquela agenda. Pegou-a e abriu-a com cuidado. Começou a ler uma das primeiras páginas, e pelas datas finalmente entendeu do que aquela agenda realmente se tratava à medida que continuava lendo. Sua curiosidade havia ficado muito grande e queria ler, saber de tudo sobre Sakura, mesmo sabendo que é errado.

"_Um diário? Mas por que ela o deixaria aqui? E... Mas o que é tudo isso que está escrito aqui?"_

_**Continua...**_


End file.
